Boredem
by DMMDViTriNoiAo
Summary: Trip is bored so he decided to visit Virus


Trip's POV

I'm bored.

Working at this new job, we are basically doing the same thing over and over again. I can't handle it anymore.

I've decided to go and visit Virus. I've known Virus ever since I was a child. I used to follow him around everywhere at first it annoyed him but after a while he got used to me being there.

You could say he is my only friend.

Anyway, like I said I decided to take a trip to Virus' office which was only a few doors away from mine.

When I walked it I saw him hard at work. Well that's Virus, he always wants to be busy.

"What do you want Trip" Virus said well more liked groaned.

"Well this is a stressful job and I thought that it would be best to relax before continuing" I said whilst I walked towards him.

"I don't have time for that Trip, I'm busy" Virus snapped but automatically knew he wasn't going to win.

I smiled before I started to press small kisses against his neck. I could tell, he was trying to fight the sensation that was going through his body.

"Trip" Virus gasped out.

"Mmm"

"Stop! got to work" Virus said trying to get away but I wasn't going to let him that easy.

I again started to press kisses on his neck but I also bit the tender parts of Virus' neck.

I span his chair around so he was facing me. I let out a smile before pressing my lips against his.

Virus slowly kissed back. The kiss soon became needed and messy. Virus' hands were tangled up in my hair, also he had pressed our bodies together. This told me he was eager.

I slid my hands down to Virus' waist, wrapping my arms around it. Our kiss became more vigorous every second.

I slowly started to unbutton Virus' shirt after I pulled his tie off. I let my hand slid over Virus' muscles which represented a six pack.

When I was sliding his top off his shoulders, I felt his hand working on my waist coat then soon after both my tie and shirt were on the floor.

"Hum, so much for I'm busy" I teased Virus.

"Shut up" Virus groaned. I started to pull Virus' zipper down before unbuttoning the button and pulling his trousers down. I slid my hand over Virus' boxers. I could feel his hard groin, pressed against his boxer trying to get out of his prison.

I smirked at Virus, who in return blushed deeply. I got down onto my knees before pressing my face against his boxers.

I slipped my hands to the back and up the back of Virus' legs towards his round ass. I looked up at him, to see his face filled with pure bliss. I loved that I'm the only one who can make Virus act like this.

I pulled his boxers down, around his ankles. His member sprung out from it cage right into my face.

A smile creeped onto my face before I engulfed the long hard member into my mouth.

A suffocated moan slipped for Virus' mouth but he tried to contain it. I slapped Virus ass, which told him that I wanted to here him.

I kept on sucking on Virus' member. The more I sucked the harder it got. I let it slip out my mouth.

A groan came from Virus' mouth.

Still on my knees, I turned Virus around so his beautiful ass was in front of me. I pulled his ass cheeks away from each other which revealed, Virus' pink hole. I pressed my tongue against the entrance before I pushed it in.

Virus' ass was as tight as normal, this brought a smile to my face. After all this time, Virus' ass was still tight as if he was a virgin.

I pulled my tongue away and pushed my finger inside of him. A painful groan can out of him mouth but soon it turn to pleasure, I pushed another finger inside of him and started to scissor him, trying to loosen him. Soon enough, I through Virus was ready and I pulled my fingers out of him.

I stood up and made Virus place his hands on the desk, so he had some support.

I lined my groin up against Virus' hole before pushing in. Hisses of pain came out if Virus' mouth and as much as I wanted to stop so he didn't have to go through any pain, I knew that this wasn't going to last long.

Once I was fully inside of him, I stopped letting him get used to my size. I pressed kisses on Virus' back and shoulders.

I slow started to move in and out if Virus. After each thrust, I would get faster and harder.

Virus was moaning mess underneath me.

"Gods, Trip more" Virus moaned out. I placed my hand on Virus' groin and started to stroke it. I wrapped my arm around Virus' waist because he looked like he was about to collapse.

"Trip, I'm gunna" before Virus' could finish his sentence, he came over my hand.

I kept on pounding inside of Virus. I knew that I was close to my organism.

"Virus" I moaned out at the same time, I released inside of him.

I picked up and tired Virus. I did clean him up before putting his clothes back on. After that I placed him on the sofa. I then cleaned myself up and got dressed. I looked over at the sleeping Virus. I smiled before pressing a kissing on his forehead before going back to my office.

I felt much relaxed now.


End file.
